


No One Will Ever Love You As Much As I Do / You Saved Me From Myself

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetry, Sacrifice, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-25
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion's POV on each other
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 37





	No One Will Ever Love You As Much As I Do / You Saved Me From Myself

# No One Will Ever Love You As Much As I Do

My love for you was given

From the day we met till the day I die

You will find none whose love burn as brightly as mine

My honour, my love, my body, my soul

All yours

I would do anything for you

Stand by you till the very end

How hurtful this love could be

Yet it was all worth it

For your smile

To hold you close

I’m saddened to cause you pain

I’m saddened I never get to see you reach your dreams

I pray this knowledge will help you:

My love goes far beyond the grave

# You Saved Me From Myself

So often I took you for granted

Took your refuge for a given thing

I’m nothing without you

You hold my heart, my soul and my love

Please tell me you always knew this

Without you there would be no Alexander

We are one

I’m the tool; you’re the fire

Without you my passions would have had no direction

From the day we met till the day you lie dying

You were always mine

I shall always be yours

I know I never truly did right by you but this was always true

I loved you and I always will


End file.
